The Hidden Truth Within Us
by LunaMaye
Summary: Ed awakes in a hospital with no memory of why he is there. He is bruised and beaten. His automail parts appear as if they had been ripped off and then reattached, but how could that be? Roy Mustang is suspicous and decides to take control. Rated M.
1. Awake

**Hello! And thank you for clicking on my story. I have never written a FMA fanfiction before and this is my first time doing so. I hope you enjoy it and can honestly tell me how it is. Also this story is going to be rated MA for later themes and yes there will be a gay romanace so if you are not comfortable with that I advise you to leave now. You have been warned.**

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

This story takes place at the end of Fullmetal Alchemist right after Al sacrificed himself as the philosopher stone to save his brother's life, but before The Conqueror of Shamballa.

**Chapter. 1**

Screaming. There was screaming. Ed was rarely aware of his surroundings. Everything hurt. He could feel wetness all around him. His joints ached and he felt sick to his stomach. The ground was cold and he was dimly aware of a shadow leaning over him. Dampness was hitting his face as a figure above him wept. It sounded like a girl, but he wasn't sure. The blurry image was saying something to him. Soothing little whispers as his head started to feel heavier. What was happening? He couldn't focus. He felt pain everywhere. Even his metal parts seemed to ache. All was soon lost as he drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

Ed was lying down. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings. His eyes were still closed and he refused to open them, not yet. Not until he could remember what happened. What did happen? There was yelling, a flash… a transmutation? More yelling. And a voice, a girl's voice. He couldn't recall. He could hear muffled noises coming from beyond the room… was he in a room? Yes he was. He had to be. He was laying in a bed of some sort, that much he knew. He bent his left arm. There was an IV in him, so he was in the hospital… just great. Ed hated hospitals. More muffled noises emerged from beyond the door. And then it swung open.

"I said let me through." Came the voice of Colonel Mustang as he barged into Ed's room.

Oh god no… not him… not now… fuck. Ed felt his face scrunch up involuntarily.

"What happened to him?" Mustang barked.

A new voice spoke this time, one Ed was not familiar with.

"We're not sure sir. He was brought here by a young Ishvalan girl. She was very afraid and she kept saying to check his limbs. Something had gone terribly wrong and he wouldn't wake up. She kept saying he was dead." A woman's voice answered.

Mustang examined Ed with a careful eye as the nurse fixed his IV. Ed looked paler than usual. Heavy bags had developed under his eyes. Ed did not have his braid and his mangled hair scattered around the pillow. Mustang's eyebrow shot up when he noticed a large bandage around Ed's upper shoulder where his automail mounted to the skin. The bandage was soaked with blood, but the blood was dry now. Something wasn't right here. Roy could tell. Ed had done something.

"How is he?" came the unusually gentle tone of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye

"It's hard to tell," the nurse began, "the heart monitor showed us some signs that he was in pain, but he never stirred or woke up. At first we thought maybe the equipment was faulty, but then he started making weird noises in his sleep. We couldn't tell if he was in physical pain or a nightmare, but the doctor amped up the morphine just a little."

"And what happened to the young woman who brought him here?" the Colonel asked as he continued interrogating the nurse

"I'm not entirely sure sir. She was here the first few days and then left. She came back yesterday and gave us the pocket watch which we used to identify him, then we called you." The nurse answered as she began removing the bandage from Ed's arm.

Fuck that hurt! Ed could feel a lot of pain as she lifted his body and removed the bandage around his automail arm. Why did she have to do this now when HE was here. The last thing he wanted Mustang to see was the pain he was in. Fuck that really hurt. Why was his flesh where the automail met skin hurting like this? It never hurt before. Ed panicked as he heard the heart monitor blip a little faster. "You need to calm down." He thought to himself.

Roy paid close attention as the nurse removed the bandage. He had always been very observant and he was pretty good at reading people too. Ed was awake and hiding it very poorly.

Nothing appeared wrong with Ed's automail at all though as he glanced over the boy. He thought it would have been unconnected or broken, maybe a piece had come unattached and somehow Ed had hurt himself, but nothing appeared wrong from where he was standing. Why was there so much dried blood on the bandage?

"Interesting." He stated, "Lieutenant when we return to Central I want this girl found. She is a possible suspect for whatever happened to the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Yes Sir!" she saluted.

"Nurse how long until he can leave?"

"Everything checks out normal, but we won't know until he wakes up." The nurse responded before ducking out of the room quickly

"Lieutenant please guard the door." Mustang said.

Riza Hawkeye saluted a second time and then walked out of the room to guard the door.

Shit… why was he here? Why couldn't he just leave. It was bad enough that Ed had just become completely conscious of what was happening around him. Now he had to deal with this asshole.

Mustang walked to Ed's bedside casually. He glanced at the heart monitor and then took a closer look at Ed's arm. Only now was he able to see a darkening bruise which seemed to originate from Ed's back. He wasn't able to see much since the blonde alchemist was laying on his back, but from the lighting he could see the bruise was darker on his back and much lighter on the front. Where the metal met skin his skin looked torn and ripped, but somehow sewn back together without a trace of surgery or anything. There was dried blood from underneath the automail bolting on his shoulder, but the automail appeared to be in perfect condition. Ed had been MIA for three weeks and nobody would have been around to work on his automail. Winry had been one of the first people contacted during Ed's disappearance and she hadn't seen him. Roy could only imagine what Ed's leg looked like. He glanced down the bed slowly and his eyes rested on the lower parts of his subordinate. He wondered.

"How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep?" the Colonel asked mockingly.

No Response.

"I have other places to be Fullmetal." He began and then smirked, "My time here is running _short_."

"Don't start with short jokes bastard!" Ed yelled angrily as he immediately sat up straight.

Roy laughed, but his laughter soon diminished as he caught sight of Edward's back. He was right. There was a giant bruise on the upper shoulder blade. Roy also noticed a weird mark on the back of where Ed's heart would be located. Something had definitely happened. He just needed to get the alchemist to talk. Roy was finally snapped out of thought when Ed yelled at him again.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me! For someone who has no time you're sure wasting a lot of it." Ed said mocking him.

"Don't get me started runt."

"DON'T CALL ME A TINY LITLE RUNT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO FIND!" he shouted furiously

"Easy Fullmetal don't hurt yourself. We both know how fragile you can be." Roy said trying to agitate Ed.

If Ed was going to be like this he might as well enjoy it right?

"Why the hell are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be off doing paperwork or something?" Ed asked not really caring for the answer

"I came here because I'm your superior and you've been MIA for three weeks." Roy stated.

What? Three weeks? Ed had been out cold for three weeks? How did this even happen? Why couldn't he remember?

"Ed what happened?"

Now there was the golden question, one Ed wished he had the answer for.

"I don't know." Ed answered defeated.

"Don't know? Or don't want to tell me?" the Colonel asked.

"Ed you were rushed here unconscious. You were identified because the girl who brought you here gave the hospital your pocket watch. We ran the identification number on the back and realized it was you. Hawkeye and I rush out here and you appear as if you've been severely injured. I can deduct that you've clearly been through hell and you don't know what happened. Let's try a new answer his time." Roy ordered.

"I told you I don't know asshole! If I knew I'd tell you!" Ed yelled angrily at his superior officer.

"Alright Ed, new question. Where's Al?"

Ed's face froze.

"Al?" he asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Yes Al. Alphonse Elric. Your younger brother. Where is here? Clearly not here."

"I don't know."

"Listen Fullmetal-" Roy began, but was interrupted by the intrusion of the nurse.

"The doctor said as soon as he wakes up he's… oh you're awake. Great! Let me go get your paper work you're ready to checkout." The nurse said as she left the room.

"What excellent timing. You can catch a ride back to Central with me. And then we can talk about some changes that will be made." Roy sated as he walked to the door

"What changes?"

"If I'm going to continue funding your research I can't have you going MIA again for three weeks. Come to think of it you usually just come and go as you please and now without Al I don't believe it will be safe for you to be alone."

"What the hell are you getting at Mustang! Al is my kid brother! I don't need a babysitter!" he yelled angrily.

"Apparently you do. Besides, if you want to find Al you're going to need help. And I need to have tabs on you at all times."

"I don't like where you're going with this." Ed answered defiantly.

"Then quit."

Ed said nothing.

"Alright then. When you get discharged First Lieutenant Hawkeye will escort you to my car. I'll be waiting for you so don't try and games." Roy said as he left.

"Can my life get any worse." Ed thought to himself as he collapsed back onto the bed.

* * *

**And there is chapter one! Well what do you think? Please let me know!**

_-LunaMaye_


	2. Reassignment

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for taking so long to update. Even though I got three awesome reviews it seemed like people weren't really interested, but I noticed a lot of people put this story on their story alerts so I must be doing something right. Anyway I will finish this story no matter what and hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time. Pleasant reading everyone!**

* * *

Hawkeye stood outside the door patiently until her commanding officer finally appeared. She quickly saluted him.

"Fullmetal will be out momentarily, please escort him to the car." Mustang commanded.

"Yes, sir!" she responded.

Riza watched as Roy departed down the corridor then looked back to Ed's hospital room. She was worried. Trouble always seemed to follow Ed, but this… it was too much. Inside the room Ed was still sitting on the bed. He wasn't ready to get up yet. The longer he sat there and waited the more real it all felt. He had lost everything. His brother was gone, but where? Where did he go? How was Ed alive right now and why was his automail so tender? His memory refused to reveal any answers. Think Ed, just think. There was a bright flash, and some homunculus, a lot of fighting and a lot of blood… his blood. It was everywhere. He had lost too much blood to still be alive right now, but somehow he was. How was he okay? Maybe Al escaped. No, he wouldn't have left Ed behind. His head was starting to hurt. Well… he had to get moving sometime.

He got up and noticed some clean clothes beside the bed. Mustang must have brought them for him. At least the bastard was good for something. A few moments later he emerged from the room. Riza greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Ed." She said kindly.

"Lieutenant." He said in response.

He followed her as she guided the way to the car. This was going to be torture… riding in a car with Mustang all the way to Central. Why did Mustang have to go looking for him again? He would have woken up eventually and found his way back, but no Mustang just had to look like the hero. This was going to be the most painful thing he ever did.

They sat in silence for eternity, maybe two eternities. Ed's eyes were glued to the window. He watched the landscape as the car continued its way to Central. Ed yawned, he was bored and his limbs were starting to ache. He wished he was still asleep in that hospital bed, he forgot how sore his body was and the morphine took the edge off. Usually Ed would sleep on long rides, but this one was different.

"Something wrong Fullmetal?" Came the voice of his superior.

"Nope, nothing at all." He deadpanned.

"Well let's talk. What's on your mind?" Roy pushed trying to make a conversation.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked trying to avoid the interrogation.

"Ya know Ed, we're going to have to talk eventually. We are partners now."

"I already have a partner." Ed retorted.

Ed was done talking. The Colonel just loved to see him like this. Weak and pathetic. That damn bastard was always up on his high horse. Ed didn't want to make small talk he wanted to get his brother back… wherever he was. He wanted to get Al and get him back in his rightful body then take off and move someplace far away from Amestris, the place just caused problems. He took his eyes off the window and finally looked over at the Colonel. Ed was surprised when he saw remorse in Roy's eyes. He was about to speak, but his concentration was broken as the car stopped and the door was opened. Finally the painful car ride was over. As he went to take his first step out of the car he was grabbed and forced into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Edward Elric, I was so worried about you! I swore to myself I wouldn't stop searching until you were found and now you have finally returned!" Yelled Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Major… you're hurting… me." Ed managed to choke out.

"Easy Armstrong, we just got him from the hospital. We don't want to put him back there." Mustang said.

"Edward I hope you weren't injured too badly." Armstrong said as he released Ed.

Ed rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "No I'm fine seriously, just need to see my mechanic to find out why my automail wouldn't work. Probably just needs some adjustments. So I'm gunna go give her a call." Ed said casually as he turned to enter the building.

When he was out of hearing range Major Armstrong turned to Mustang.

"Where's Al?" he asked.

"We don't know, but we think Ed does. I just need to get him to talk." Mustang chimed as he headed into Central Command with his officers following behind him.

Roy headed for his office. He was greeted by his subordinates as he entered.

"Good to see you back sir" greeted Fury.

"It's nice to see all of you too. It's going to get rowdy in here soon so everyone be prepared." He said as he made his way to his desk.

Falman and Havoc exchanged puzzled glances with each other.

Breda raised his eyebrow, "What's going on sir?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist has returned and probably won't be happy with his new orders." Mustang said as he leaned forward on his desk and smiled. "We all know how hot tempered he can be when things don't go his way."

Riza shook her head, "I hope you know what you're getting into sir."

* * *

Down the hall Ed was desperately trying to get a hold of Winry on the phone.

"Answer dammit!" he yelled into the receiver as he tried dialing for the third time.

He slammed the phone down multiple times. He was startled to see an officer behind him when he turned around.

"Excuse me Fullmetal Alchemist, but this is a letter from the Colonel about your reassignment."

"Reassignment… what reassignment?" he asked as he grabbed the letter.

His fingers twitched as he read the words on the paper. His blood was boiling deep within his body. He could feel his rage building up… what kind of sick joke was this. Of all the cruel and unusual things to put him through this had to be the worse form of torture imaginable. The Ishvalan War was nothing compared to what was in store for him. He ran to Mustang's office with a cloud of smoke following behind. He barged through the door and ran right up to the desk. He yelled into Mustang's face while pointing at the paper.

"What kind of fucking reassignment is this!" he spat outraged.

"Your new orders." He said stoically.

"Are you fucking kidding me with this nonsense. You're crazy if you think I'm going to fucking live with you bastard."

"It's no joke Ed, you need supervision. And clearly you can't manage on your own so I suggest you calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"Fuck this." He said as ripped the letter and began walking away.

"Are you defying me Fullmetal?" Asked the Colonel very modestly.

"Call it what you want, what you're asking me to do is ridiculous. I'll stay in the same room I always stay in." He said as reached the door.

"You no longer have that room."

Ed turned and looked at Mustang. Why the fuck was he doing this to him. Why couldn't he ever just back down and leave him alone. It finally dawned on Ed that there were other people sitting in the room. Now he looked like a complete ass.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"As it states in your reassignment you will be joining me at my home. You will live there where I can keep a careful watch over you while we look for your brother. Until you are older and not a liability to the military this is the way things are going to be around here. The orders are final by me, Colonel Mustang, the soon to be Fuehrer of Amestris."

This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter is kind of short, sorry, but I promise things will get more intense soon. Thank you for reading. Please leave me some ****reviews (:**

_-LunaMaye_


	3. Sleeping

**Because I took so long updating last time I decided that can no longer happen. So I decided if this story keeps getting positive feedback (like it is) then I definitely need to stay on track. So the other day I sat down for a good hour and outlined the entire course for this story. (: **

**This tale is far from over.**

* * *

Blood. There was so much blood… and it was everywhere. He could smell it all around him and… oh god… was it on him. His clothes were drenched. His chest hurt, everything hurt. He couldn't open his eyes… no, not yet. His eyelids were still too heavy. Soft hands encased his face. Someone was here with him trying to help him. Trying to ease him awake. His face felt wet. Soft mumbles soon filled his ears. His eyes slowly opened. The world beyond him was a haze. What happened to him. Alphonse… Alphonse?

His head jerked up. "Al, Alphose where are you?" he yelled.

He moved too fast and the pain came instantaneously. There was blood coming off his automail. Ed slid his fingers up to where his automail met his skin.

"Augh!" he yelled out.

Ow that hurt, why was it hurting so much. He glanced down and saw the blood seeping through his pants. Great his leg was probably like this too. He tried taking a deep breath, but that wasn't helping either. There was a sharp pain in his chest.

"Edward, Edward are you okay?" came a familiar voice from behind him

He looked back. Was that Rose… why was she here… why was she crying. Where the hell was Al!

Everything started getting fuzzy… his memories were fading… and then without warning it was over.

"Well thanks for joining the living Ed." Mustang said as they approached his home.

"Hmmm." Ed mumbled as the car came to a complete stop. His dream felt so real, like he was there again.

His head was plastered to the window. He noticed his fogged up breath on the glass as he moved his head back. He drew a picture of himself with his finger. He made sure his portrait in the window had its tongue sticking out and a piece of hair sticking straight up.

"How artistic… Why don't we just call you the Fullmetal Artist." Roy said very annoyed as he got out of the car.

Roy knew Ed didn't want to be here. At this point he wasn't even sure if he wanted Ed to be here. He could already picture what was in store from him. Why did he have to care so much? Hell, why did he even care at all about this little runt. But at the same time he knew he had to do this. He was the one who told Ed to become a State Alchemist after all. Ed was _his_ responsibility… He walked around the car to the other side and waited for Ed to let himself out. Ed got out and rolled his eyes to which Mustang smiled.

"What the hell are you so happy about asshole?" Ed asked as they walked up the stairs to Roy's house.

Okay so Ed may be his responsibility, but he was also a pain in Roy's ass.

"Just thinking of all the torture I can put you through." He answered as he opened the door.

Ed had never seen the Colonel's place before. He didn't know what to expect either. Everything neat and orderly. A butler waiting by the door. Dozens of women waiting in his room, but this… this was just weird. The Colonel lived like a slob. Military uniforms were strewn about the living room. Some were on the couches, others on chairs. Shoes were scattered beside the door. Some jeans were folded on top of a coffee table. Clearly Mustang didn't go out much. The price tags were still on them. Newspapers and other paperwork were spread out on a desk. Coffee mugs were tipped over near the newspaper and on top of them. Ed continued scanning the room until something caught his eye. Was that a lacey black thong hanging off the doorframe? Ed walked over to it and pointed.

"Have a nice time the other night?" He asked mockingly.

To Ed's surprise Roy blushed, but didn't say a word. With a quick snap of his fingers the sexy lingerie burst into a quick flame before turning into ash. Ed watched as the ash fell from the doorframe and hit the floor.

"If you ever hear noises at night just stay in your room. I promise I'll sneak them out before you wake up." Roy responded coyly as he walked by Ed and into the kitchen.

"Them? Does Hawkeye know about all your lady friends?" Ed pestered on as Roy took off the jacket of his military uniform and placed it onto a nearby chair.

"Hawkeye and I have a professional relationship only Fullmetal."

"Yeah sure," Ed said as he walked by him, "I bet she denied your ass."

"At least I get some ass, pipsqueak." Roy retorted, but barely had enough time to duck out of the way as a chair flew past his face.

"I'M NOT A PUNY, LITTLE MIDGET!" Ed yelled as he turned around and headed for the front door, "Forget this living arrangement, there's no way we're living together."

"If you walk out that door you better drop your pocket watch," Roy said as he held his ground, "I meant what I said before Edward. You're to live here under my supervision. I'm the one paying for your research to find your brother. We're doing things my way this time, no more disappearing." Roy finished with more emotion in his voice than he intended.

Ed paused with his hand on the doorknob. This sucked. This whole, entire, horrible situation completely sucked. What if he did walk out right now? Without any military backup how would he find his brother? Being a state alchemist was great for a lot of things, but right now it was the only thing making him stay. He held his breath as he slowly let go of the doorknob. This was probably one of the hardest things he would ever do. Fighting Scar, all the Homunculi… that was nothing compared to this. To save his brother he had to live with Colonel Bastard.

"Where's my room?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Roy smiled to himself, "Upstairs, I'll lead the way."

Ed's room was small and kind of cramped. There was a twin size bed with a cheap comforter underneath the window. Beside the door was a desk and in the opposite corner of the room stood a four drawer dresser. The carpeting was old and stained. Ed doubted that Roy had ever remodeled this place. Cheap, lazy bastard… how did he get stuck in this shithole again? Oh yeah thanks for disappearing Al, he thought.

Ed unpacked some of his clothes and sat down on the worn out bed. Not the most comfortable mattress in the world, but it was better than that hospital bed. He took off his shirt before kicking off his boots and then laid back. He was still exhausted and he had no idea why. He had been passed out cold for quite awhile, one would think he'd be more awake than he was. But like always Ed fell asleep.

Downstairs in the kitchen Mustang was sitting at his desk and sorting through the paperwork that Hawkeye had sent home with him. He usually never brought actual work home, but there had been issues in the North lately. He had received a notice that at Fort Briggs there had been an invasion earlier in the week. A Drachman invasion in which four soldiers were badly injured and eleven lost their lives. The only strange coincidence was that all fifteen soldiers were top notch snipers… If the Drachman's were targeting the snipers at Briggs something had to be up. Roy just knew it. When Roy finally looked up at the clock he noticed how late it was. And Ed hadn't come downstairs since he showed him to his new room. Roy got up and stretched before glancing back down at the paper work for a final time that night. He was too tired to think about Briggs. The higher ups were the ones who sent him this paper work. Hell, if Olivier needed help, which she most likely didn't, then she would have gotten in contact with Roy, which she most likely wouldn't.

"Screw it," Roy mumbled as he headed for the staircase, "Too tired."

As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed that Ed's bedroom door was cracked open. Roy edged the door open a little more and peered inside. Ed was sound asleep. His right arm was under his head and his right leg was dangling off the bed. Roy pushed the door open and walked inside the room being extremely quiet as he did so. The last thing he wanted was being yelled at for barging into a room in his own house. The moonlight came in through the window above Ed's bed, illuminating his body in the process. Now Mustang could finally get a good look at Ed. Roy almost fell into shock, which never happens.

In the center of Ed's chest was a massive patch of skin that appeared to be newly formed. Roy leaned in closer for a better look. It seemed almost like someone had punched Ed straight through the front of his chest. The newly formed skin was bruised all around the edges. Some damn good alchemy had fixed Ed. What the hell had this kid been doing exactly? Roy knew he was always going and getting himself into dangerous situations, but this was just plain irresponsible. Ed should be dead right now from the visual damage, why the fuck was he alive. And then a scarier thought occurred to him… what kind of shape was Alphonse in.

Roy was concerned, more than he should be. If it was anyone else, _anyone_ else, he wouldn't care so much… but there was just something about Ed. Roy looked on as Ed still laid there asleep. He was so peaceful and at ease. Roy was leaning so close over Ed that if he moved any closer he would be practically laying on top of him.

Ed picked a lovely time to wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ed wailed at the top of his lungs as he shot up out of bed.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 3! As always thank you for the reviews.**

_-LunaMaye_


	4. Divided

**Sorry About the long absence. I didn't mean to leave the story hanging for so long.**

* * *

Roy couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into the previous night. He was trying to be so careful, so cautious, but something just had to go wrong. Ed was so pissed to find Roy leaning over him, almost laying on top of him. In Roy's defense it was his house and he was merely just checking on his subordinate, but Ed didn't see it that way. He was really concerned for Ed, that giant spot in the middle of his chest. What the hell had happened? It looked as if someone reached inside him and then sewed him back up afterwards."What the hell did I get myself into?" Roy thought while he sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. In front of him where the papers and documents concerning Fort Briggs. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, why did they take out the snipers? Now a new piece of information was bothering him... who would be sent as their replacements for the time being. Roy was in way over his head, first with Ed and now with Briggs. Roy needed a vacation. He took another sip of his coffee and heard a noise coming from the stairs. A very groggy and disheveled Edward Elric wandered in looking like he had woke up from a coma... again.

"Get enough beauty sleep?" Roy asked coyly.

"I was until some bastard tried to jump me in my sleep." Ed growled as he pulled a chair out and sat down. His eyes looked so dull and there were bags underneath them. His face no longer held his presence. At that moment in time Roy didn't feel like he was sitting down with the Fullmetal Alchemist... this was just Edward Elric.

"I was only checking up on you, you hadn't moved all evening. I wanted to make sure you were still here." Roy commanded as he placed down his mug and continued to look over his papers as if they were a giant puzzle.

"What's all that?" Ed inquired as he leaned over the table trying to sneak a look.

Mustang pushed all the papers together and shoved them aside.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. You have other matters to deal with." Roy said as he stood up and put all his papers into a binder, "If you're hungry I made some pancakes, they're on that counter behind you."

Ed's eyes widened, "You can cook?!" he gasped as he grabbed the stack from behind him and started eating. Through mouthfuls of fluffy pancakes he managed to say, "At least you're good for something asshole."

The Colonel smirked and grabbed his military coat from the back of the chair. "I'm going to go start the car. When you're done meet me out front."

* * *

When Roy arrived at Central he was greeted with a very upset crew. No one spoke, but Roy could see by their faces something was up and someone had neglected to tell him what the was going on. Roy sat at his desk while everyone worked around him in silence. No one talked, no one coughed, burped, sneezed... nothing. Ed sat in the corner of his office with some books and was scribbling down some notes. Roy had given Ed thirty minutes to scan through the library and find anything he thought would help them find Al. Roy was upset, this silence was killing him, then almost as if someone had hit him in the back of the head Roy realized something... Hawkeye wasn't present."

"Where's the lieutenant?!" Roy barked angrily.

"What do you mean sir?" Fuery gulped.

"What do I mean, where is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?!" Mustang yelled, more angrier than before.

"I'm here sir." Came her voice as she entered the office with a letter in her hand.

Roy tensed a bit, he could tell by her posture something was up.

"Everyone," he addressed as he looked at the rest of his subordinates, "You're dismissed for the time being."

They all left in somewhat of a hurry. Mustang looked back to Riza, "What's happened?" he asked.

"I just met with the higher ups sir, I'm being reassigned." She managed to say, but her voice didn't hold the fearful tone it normally did, she sounded so... upset.

"What do you mean? Who ordered this? You're a member on my team, I'll see to it that you stay here." Mustang said angrily as he started for the door, but Riza grabbed his hand.

"It's no use sir, you've been overruled."

"I am the future leader of this country, I'll be damned if they try to overrule me." Roy stated firmly.

"I know, you're the future leader of this country, until then you have no power in this matter, They already made it perfectly clear that there is no way around this. I've being transferred to Fort Briggs first thing in the morning."

Roy was beyond outraged. He was the future leader of Amestris, hell he was the Furher as far as he was concerned. All he was waiting on was the ceremony which the higher ups were setting up so he could rightfully become Furher, and now behind his back they were sending HIS First Lieutenant to Briggs. Someone was going to pay for this. From the corner of the room Roy heard a scuffling noise, like papers being ruffled. When he peered over to the corner of the room he saw Ed still deep in his research as if he never heard anything, but it wasn't the books from the library he had. On the desk in front of Ed were Roy's documents on the invasion of Briggs. "How did he even get those/" he pondered. Roy though back to when they got out of the car, he never grabbed his binder, Ed did. In an instant Roy incinerated the papers into dust. Ed jumped from where he was sitting and stared at Roy.

"What the fuck did you do that for asshole!" Ed roared from across the room.

"Those papers were none of your concern Fullmetal, in the future I would appreciate it if you would mind your own business. Those documents were classified!" Roy bellowed back.

"Yeah and now they're destroyed."

"There's still other copies, ones in which I'll make sure you don't get your hands on."

"Whatever happened to being partners?" Ed shot at Roy, "I'm still part of this team, I have a right to know what's going on."

"We're partners in the sense that I'm your babysitter and I'm helping you find your brother, Briggs has nothing to do with that situation. And like I told you before Briggs is none of your concern!"

"Fucking ignorant prick." Ed said spitefully as he exited the office.

"Sir!" Riza said as she looked at Roy, "If you want Ed to open up to you, you can't talk to him like that!"

"I'll talk to Fullmetal anyway I please and that is none of your concern!" Roy was getting really worked up, why did Ed have to do this, be so nosey and stubborn.

"It may not be any of my concern sir, but Ed's wellbeing seems to be higher on my list of priorities than yours. If you want answers out of him don't treat him like a child and show him more respect. None of this is easy on him."

Roy was about to say something back, but when he turned to face Riza a gun was touching him in the center of his forehead. Riza was good like that, she moved fast, so fast Roy didn't even hear her draw her weapon. That was why she was the best sniper in Amestris, well in his eyes at least.

"I know you care about him sir, but you're going about this whole situation entirely wrong." She said as she kept her gun aimed steady between Mustang's eyes, "I will be at Briggs and I won't be able to watch you or how you interact with Ed, but mark my words, just because I'll be miles away doesn't mean I still won't be able to shoot you right between the eyes."

Roy smiled at her as she withdrew he gun and placed it in its holster. "So does this mean I still have to do paper work?"

* * *

Ed was confused, he was confused and he was hurt and he didn't understand why he felt the way he did. All he was trying to do was see why Hawkeye was being sent to Briggs. Why were the fifteen snipers targeted, there was no way it was just coincidence. And above everything why was Mustang such an ass. The thing that pissed Ed off the most was that no matter what situation he found himself in, he had to listen to Mustang. It really wasn't like before when he could just take off with Al. Mustang was taking this "partnership" seriously, and using AL against him. Ed would do anything to get his brother back, and Mustang was taking full control of that.

Ed fell back against a wall and tried to calm down. He was too overwhelmed and honestly all he wanted to do was march back into Colonel Bastard's office and punch him square in the face. Ed's eyes lulled back into his head. His automail was starting to ache again. Why was it so damn sore, why couldn't he remember. Just them a girl put her hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Hey Ed, you okay?"

"Edward, Edward please wake up!" the sweet voice cried.

Ed looked up and tried to focus his vision, but truthfully slipping back into blissful unconsciousness sounded so much more appealing. A figure was above him, he could almost make out her features. Tan skin, dark hair with a pinkish hue to the bangs. Big sad eyes, but such a beautiful voice. She was cradling his head in her lap. Her hands touched his face. They were cold and wet. They had a reddish tint to them.

"Rose?" he cried out.

"Ed, it's me I'm here."

"Where... where's Al?

"Ed... He's gone. I saw... I saw that gate swallow him, it took him. He was destroyed. Ed... Al isn't coming back." She cried.

"No, I brought him back. He's alive."

"Ed... I saw it happen."

* * *

**Please Review!**

_-LunaMaye_


	5. Death

**So to start off I just wanted to say sorry for the long delay which I said wouldn't happen, but it happened anyway. I didn't plan to leave the story hanging like that for so long, but I got very caught up with school and work and I sort of lost my will to write, but a random burst of inspiration brought me back. No matter how long it takes this story will be completed eventually so just bear with me please and thank you for reading my story (:**

* * *

"Ed? Hello? Can you even hear me?" came a girl's voice that he knew all too well and the gentle touch of her hand on his arm.

Ed was caught in a memory. The simple touch sent him back to that place. That lifelike vivid world that seemed so real to him, but at the same time felt like a nightmare. He could feel her clamping onto his shoulder, but something was pulling him back inside his mind. It was a longing to remember. A need to put all the pieces together. Someone squeezed him tighter, but he didn't want to come back, not just yet. He was so close to remembering everything. He was almost at the brink of realization, but he couldn't hold onto it.

"Huh. What?" Ed jerked his head up and came face to face with his mechanic, "Oh shit. Winry, what are you doing here?"

"Really Ed. You called me and left multiple messages," she said as she reached her hand out to pull him up.

He grabbed her hand with his automail one and allowed her to help pull him to his feet. As he stood he winced at the tug of the metal against his skin. Winry frowned and grabbed at the sleeve of his shirt and hoisted it up his arm. Her mouth fell open in shock as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Geez Ed. What the hell did you do?!" she yelled as Ed fumbled to pull his sleeve back down.

Ed shrugged and lost her gaze as his eyes found a spot on the floor to stare at, "It's nothing really. I'm fine."

"I'd hit you with my wrench, but it looks like someone already beat you enough," she said with a sigh as she walked over to Ed and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm just glad you're alive."

Ed was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude and just stood there as she engulfed him in a hug. He wasn't sure if he should hug her back or not. If he just stood there he could play it off like he was okay. But if he gave in and hugged her back he would feel weak. Hugs evoke comfort and sympathy. He didn't want to feel vulnerable. Ed needed some amount of control. Everything was currently out of his grasp. He had no idea where his brother was. He was forced under the careful watch of Mustang and he seemed to be lost inside his mind. After a few moments Winry let go and pulled away. A sad smile graced her features and Ed tried not to look at her.

"Ed?" she asked quietly.

His eyes reluctantly met hers, "Yeah?"

"Where's Al?"

Ed couldn't help it. Involuntarily he felt tears prick at his eyes. "I can't remember," he said honestly.

Winry lowered her head, "I thought I lost you," she whispered and then lifted her head and stared at Edward. "I thought this was it. This time for sure I thought you had gone off and gotten yourself killed. The one call I've been afraid to get is the one where they tell me you're _dead_. I thought it was going to be that call."

Dead... Death... Another world. The gate. Dying. Blood. Death.

"Did I die?" Ed asked to himself as he spun on his heel and headed away from Winry.

That was it. The nagging in the back of his head. The reason why his memories were fuzzy and didn't make sense. Either Ed died or he was near death. He had to go back to that place and find out. Maybe there would still be something there. Maybe something that could point him in the direction of Al.

"Ed. Edward _wait_," Winry yelled as she trailed after him and grabbed his arm, "Ed what did you just say?"

"I think I died. I need to go back to that place. I need to find out the truth. I can't remember and nothing makes sense right now, Winry. I need to go," he said as he yanked his arm out of her grasp and started to run.

"Ed you _didn't_ die. Ed come back," she called out as she heard his footsteps echo down the hall.

* * *

In his office Roy was having doubts about his actions in burning the documents concerning Briggs. He was on the phone with a secretary trying to get another copy, but having a difficult time explaining why he burned his copy in the first place. He didn't want to outwardly blame Ed and get him in trouble, especially since Roy should have been able to keep his documents away from Ed in the first place. Those documents were important. He needed them and shouldn't have acted so rash and childish.

"Yes. Yes I understand protocol," Roy snarled into the receiver on the phone, "No. No, I don't feel like explaining why... Yes I understand that, but-" Roy was getting agitated and truthfully he was done arguing, "I want copies of the documents on _my_ desk within the next fifteen minutes," he shouted abruptly before slamming the phone down.

Roy fell back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose as he questioned why he was still waiting for his promotion. Leave it to the government he spent his life serving to put him through multiple levels of hell before giving him his promotion which he rightfully deserved. His concentration was broken when he heard a soft rasping sound come from the door of his office.

"What is it?" he yelled out and someone opened the door.

"C-Colonel Mustang?"

Roy's head shot up, "Winry? What's wrong? When did you get here?" he asked puzzled as he stood up and strode across the room.

"It's Ed," she choked out. "Something's wrong with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said he died. There was something in his eyes. It was in the way he looked at me," she said before looking up at the Colonel.

"That's nonsense. Ed didn't die. It's impossible," Roy said brushing off her words as he walked back over to his desk.

"Even if it is impossible he believes it and he wants to go back."

That caught the Colonel's attention. "Go back _where_?"

"I don't know," she answered.

* * *

Truthfully Ed didn't think before he ran. The blond alchemist didn't remember where anything took place. He wasn't sure where he should be heading or how to remember the way back, but he knew wherever that place was he would find it. And he knew one person who knew where it was. He just had to find her, but where would he begin to look? In his dreams he remembered Rose. Rose was there and she had seen everything. Granted in his vision she said Al was gone, but Ed was torn up pretty badly from whatever encounter he had had so there was a possibility that Al had gone through hell too and survived. Besides in his heart Ed knew Al wasn't dead. He just knew.

When he finally stopped running and decided he needed a new approach he headed for the office of the man who would not let him disappear alone. On his way there he ran into Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Oh, hey Lieutenant," Ed greeted.

"Edward," she said in greeting and nodded her head.

"So, you leave for Briggs in the morning," he said as a statement rather than a question.

"Unfortunately. Until we figure out what Drachma is planning all of the snipers in Central are being sent to replace the ones who were killed.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to know that kind of disclosed information," Ed said sarcastically.

"You're not, but you already read the file. I'm just filling in the blanks."

Ed smiled and stretched out his hand which Riza graciously shook.

"Be careful out there," Ed said as he continued to the Colonel's office.

"Always am. Oh and Ed," she called out as she waited for Ed to turn around, "Listen to Mustang. No suicide missions okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he saluted her mockingly.

* * *

Roy had dismissed Winry from his office and asked her to come back the next day. He'd arranged a place for her to stay right outside of Central Command. He couldn't think straight and the fact that Ed wanted to run off to the place he thought he died at was too much. Not even back at work for a day and he managed to not only crawl, but burrow deep underneath Roy's skin and fester like a vicious illness. As he reclined back in his chair his office doors burst open, startling him in the process.

"Sleeping on the job. I'll never understand how you got promoted to Furher," Ed quipped.

Roy ignored Ed's remark.

"At least you saved me the trouble of finding you," Mustang said as he sat up straight.

"Well you did say I wasn't allowed to run off on my own. Besides I found us a starting point."

Roy clasped his hands together as he leaned forward against his desk, "Go on."

"Rose was with me. She was there. She can lead us back to where Al and I were."

"And how do you propose we go about finding her, Fullmetal?"

"Thought we were partners. I got you the person. Find her asshole."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Your reviews really mean a lot to me so please review the story. As long as I know people are reading it I will continue to post chapters. Hopefully next one does not take as long as this one did. **

-_LunaMaye_


End file.
